This patent application is related to the following commonly owned, copending U.S. patent application:
xe2x80x9cNetwork Information Concentrator,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 08/426,256, filed Apr. 21, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,834, incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing event records, such as, for example, telecommunications network event records.
2. Related Art
As the telecommunications industry rapidly grows, telecommunications fraud also grows. In the United States alone, telecommunication fraud is estimated to have cost $3 billion in 1995. Telecommunications service providers have experienced difficulty in keeping up with new methods of fraud. As soon as service providers implement new systems to detect current methods of fraud, criminals innovate new methods.
Current methods of fraud are targeted at all types of services. Such services and corresponding fraud include use of calling cards, credit cards, customer premise equipment (CPE), including private branch exchanges (PBX), dial 1+, 800 inbound, and cellular calls. In addition, international dialing is a frequent target of fraud because of its high price of service. Subscription fraud, where a customer subscribes to a service, such as 800 or Dial 1, and then never pays, is also a frequent target of fraud.
Existing methods of detecting fraud are based primarily on setting predetermined thresholds and then monitoring service records to detect when a threshold has been exceeded. Parameters for such thresholds include total number of calls in a day, number of calls less than one minute in duration, number of calls more than 1 hour in duration, calls to specific telephone numbers, calls to specific countries, calls originating from specific telephone numbers, etc. Many parameters can be used to tailor a particular thresholding system for certain customers or services.
These thresholds must be manually programmed, which is labor intensive and time consuming. Moreover, these thresholds are generally subjective and not directly based upon empirical data. In addition, manually programmed thresholds are static and thus do not adjust to changing patterns of fraud. They are therefore easy for criminals to detect and circumvent. Also, since such thresholds must be set conservatively in order to detect most fraud, they are frequently exceeded by non-fraudulent calls, contributing to high rates of false alarms.
When a threshold is exceeded, an alarm is triggered and presented to an analyst, who must then analyze the alarm to determine if it properly reflects fraud. The analyst must query many sources of data, such as customer payment history and service provisioning data, to assess the probability of fraud. The analyst must also assess several different alarms and correlate them to determine if a case of fraud is spanning across services. This manual process of analyzing and correlating is time consuming, labor intensive, highly subjective and prone to error.
When it is determined that fraud has occurred, the analyst must then select an appropriate action and then initiate it. Such actions can include deactivating a calling card or blocking an ANI (Automatic Number Identifier) from originating calls.
Because current systems of fraud management are rigid and generally not configurable for other service providers or industries, new rules, algorithms, routines, and thresholds must constantly be re-programmed.
What is needed is a configurable system, method and computer program product for detecting and automatically acting upon new and evolving patterns and that can be implemented in a variety of applications such as, for example, telecommunications fraud, credit card and debit card fraud, data mining, etc.
The present invention is a system, method and computer program product for processing event records. The present invention includes a detection layer for detecting certain types of activity, such as, for example, thresholds and profiles, for generating alarms therefrom and for analyzing event records for new patterns. The present invention also includes an analysis layer for consolidating alarms into cases, an expert systems layer for automatically acting upon certain cases and a presentation layer for presenting cases to human operators and for permitting human operator to initiate additional actions.
The present invention combines a core infrastructure with configurable, user-specific, or domain-specific, implementation rules. The core infrastructure is generically employed regardless of the actual type of network being monitored. The domain-specific implementation is provided with user specific data and thus provides configurability to the system.
The domain-specific implementation can include a user-configurable database for storing domain-specific data. The user-configurable database can include one or more databases including, for example, flat files databases, object oriented databases, relational database, etc. User-configurable data can include conversion formats for normalizing records and dispatch data for specifying which fields of normalized network event records are to be sent to different processing engines.
In one embodiment, the present invention is implemented as a telecommunications fraud detection system in which the detection layer receives network event records from a telecommunications network and detects possible fraudulent use of the telecommunications network. In another embodiment, the present invention is implemented in a credit card and/or debit card fraud detection system. In yet another embodiment, the present invention is implemented in a data mining system or a market analysis system.
Regardless of the implementation-specific embodiment, event records can come from a variety of sources. Thus, event records are preferably normalized event records prior to acting upon them. Normalized event records are dispatched to one or more processing engines in the detection layer, depending upon the specific embodiment employed. The normalizing and dispatching functions include a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation.
The detection layer can employ a plurality of detection engines, such as, for example, a thresholding engine, a profiling engine and a pattern recognition engine. One or more of the detection engines can enhance event records prior to acting upon them. Enhancement can include accessing external databases for additional information related to a network event record. For example, in a telecommunications fraud detection system, enhancement data can include, for example, bill paying history data for a particular caller.
A thresholding engine constantly monitors normalized event records to determine when thresholds have been exceeded. When a threshold is exceeded, an alarm is generated. In a telecommunications fraud detection implementation, thresholding can be based on pre-completion call data, as well as conventional post-call data.
The thresholding engine includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation. The core infrastructure includes configurable detection algorithms. The domain-specific implementation includes user-specific thresholding rules. The rules can be easily tailored for specific uses and can be automatically updated, preferably with updates generated by a pattern recognition engine. Thus, the domain-specific implementation of the thresholding engine can employ complex thresholding rules that compare and aggregate various data and network event records. The underlying core infrastructure provides scalability to the configurable domain-specific implementation.
A profiling engine constantly monitors normalized event records to determine when a departure from a standard profile has occurred. When a departure from a profile is detected, a corresponding alarm is generated. In a telecommunications fraud detection implementation, profiling can be based on pre-completion call data, as well as conventional post-call data.
The profiling engine includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation. The domain-specific implementation provides user-specific profiles. The profiles can be easily tailored for specific uses and can be automatically updated, preferably with updates that are generated by a pattern recognition engine. The core infrastructure provides scalability to the configurable domain-specific implementation.
A pattern recognition engine preferably employs artificial intelligence to monitor event records and to determine whether any interesting or unusual patterns develop. In a telecommunications fraud detection implementation, interesting or unusual patterns can indicate fraudulent or non-fraudulent use of the telecommunications network. The pattern recognition engine uses the new patterns to dynamically update both a rules database for parametric thresholding and a profile database for profile analysis.
The pattern recognition engine includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation. The core infrastructure includes an AI pattern analysis processor for analyzing records and a call history database for storing a history of prior records. The actual contents of the call history database are developed from actual use of the system and are, thus, part of the domain-specific implementation.
By implementing AI for pattern recognition, thresholds are dynamic and can be adjusted in accordance with changing patterns of fraud. Patterns and thresholds are based on real-time event data, as well as historical data derived from external sources. In addition, pattern recognition data is fed to the profiling engine, which can then establish profiles that represent normal and fraudulent calling patterns. Varying departures from these profiles will trigger an alarm. In a telecommunications fraud detection implementation, a probability of fraud is calculated for each alarm.
The analysis layer receives alarms from the detection layer and performs several analysis functions to generate cases. In a fraud detection implementation, the analysis layer correlates alarms generated from common network incidents, builds cases of suspected fraud from individual alarms and prioritizes cases according to their probability of fraud so that there are likely to be fewer false positives at the top of the priority list than at the bottom. The analysis layer includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation.
The analysis layer employs a fraud case builder to correlate multiple alarms that are generated by one or more detection layer engines. For example, a single event can violate one or more thresholding rules while simultaneously violating one or more profiling rules. The alarms can be consolidated into a single fraud case which lists each violation. The fraud case builder can also correlate over time. Thus, an event subsequent to the event listed above can be related to earlier events.
For example, a telephone call that is charged to a particular credit card can violate a threshold rule pertaining to the length of a call. A subsequent call which is charged to that same credit card can violate the same rule or other thresholding rules or profiles. The fraud case builder can correlate all such calls into a fraud case indicating all of the violations associated with the credit card. Depending on the implementation layer analysis rules, the fraud case builder can also generate additional fraud cases based upon the calling number, the called number, etc.
The domain-specific implementation of the analysis layer includes a configurable informant for retrieving data from external systems for use by an enhancer. A configuration database indicates the data necessary for enhancement. Preferably, the configuration database is a user-configurable database including one or more databases such as, for example, flat files databases, object oriented databases, relational database, etc. The domain-specific implementation also includes rules for analyzing alarms. The rules are user specific and can be tailored as necessary.
The expert system layer receives cases from the analysis layer, performs automated analysis of cases and automates decision support functions. The expert system layer includes a prioritizer for prioritizing cases, such as fraud cases, for example, and an informant for retrieving additional data from external systems. The informant interfaces with external systems in formats native to the external systems. The expert system layer informant is similar to the informants that are employed by the detection and the analysis layers. External systems provide data that can be used in determining whether a fraud case is so obvious that automatic action, such as terminating an account, is warranted.
The expert system layer includes an enforcer for interfacing with external action systems. For example, in a fraud detection implementation, when the prioritizer determines that automatic action is required to stop a fraudulent activity, the enforcer sends necessary commands to one or more external action systems which will implement the action. The enforcer includes a configurable, domain-specific implementation that includes user-specific interfacing protocols for interfacing with external action systems in formats native to the external systems.
The expert system layer includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, configurable, domain-specific implementation. The domain-specific implementation includes prioritization rules for use by the prioritizer for prioritizing cases. These rules are generally user-specific and are typically based on prior experience. The domain-specific implementation also includes action rules for use by the prioritizer to determine what action to take on fraud cases.
The presentation layer receives cases for presentation to and analysis by human operators. Human operators can initiate action independent of any action automatically initiated by the expert system layer. The presentation layer includes a core infrastructure and a configurable, domain-specific implementation.
The present invention is scalable, configurable, distributed and redundant and can be implemented in software, firmware, hardware, or any combination thereof. The present invention employs Artificial Intelligence (AI) and Expert System technologies within a layered logical systems architecture. Thus, configurability of detection criteria, portability to multiple enterprises and ability to detect new methods of fraud are all enhanced. In addition, dynamic thresholds and automated analysis are provided.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the following drawings.